narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nenmu
Nenmu (撚夢, Twisted Dreams) is a unique power of the Kurama Clan. Very rare even within the clan, it allows the user to cast very powerful genjutsu, illusions that can be used to trick the brain and kill the target without ever landing a single blow. This causes the inheritors of this kekkei genkai to become formidable genjutsu users, such as in the case with Asuna Kurama and Chinka. Description The strength of illusions can be severely undermined. By controlling the internal system of a shinobi, a battle can be ended before it even begins. Even the most fearsome of opponents could be felled before their grand prowess is even exerted. Mental combat comes before and within physical battle, and it can be the deciding factor in what is to come out of confrontation. Assassinations, puppetry of individuals, infliction of sickness and more, all without the use of a single ninjutsu. Genjutsu is a powerful tool and this Kekkei genkai serves to amplify it to the utmost degree. Users of this kekkei genkai gain a very powerful kind of yin release chakra that can be utilized for extreme masquerades. Such jaw-dropping power is not without its drawbacks. This power seems to have a mind of its own, awakening a darker side of the shinobi to utilize the power for destruction. This often overpowers the user and causes them to become a danger to everyone around them. However in a few cases, the user has managed to reverse fate and achieve dominance or even cooperation over their dark side. This allows them to harness this extreme power to the fullest extent, and even exert a physical transformation at will. Only a handful have reached this stage of the kekkei genkai and can only be fought by genjutsu users of equal prowess. In actuality, the user does not awaken a darker side. This "Ido" is actually a second soul residing in their system. The Kurama Clan is known to possess users of unique chakra and even life-force, allowing for the clan hiden genjutsu techniques. The chakra signature is, every once in awhile compatible with the soul of a restless demon or other spirit that has not yet, for whatever reason, passed on. Perhaps some demons can exist in a spirit like form, it is not really certain. Seeking a specific chakra to suit them, they often find it in the Kurama Clan. And when they do, they enter the clan member as they are developing before birth, causing the mutation known as Nenmu, enhancing the Kurama member's already unique yin affinity. This ability caused by the ancient power is often hard to control, as it comes from a spirit more experienced and powerful then the user's. This is known to be the reason for the Ido Transformation, when the demon soul takes control. Once the Kurama Clan member dies, the soul leaves their body (and sometimes can die with them) and is never passed onto the children of the member. It is a very rare process indeed. Trivia *Thanks to Ash for the translation. *A named variation of the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai for Kami and Chix's use.